A War Between Two Brothers
by barbss
Summary: A paradise were nothing but good happened. A place that Michael and Lucifer had peace. Till one day one of the archangels raged war against God himself and lost many brothers along with it. Michael only new the good side of heaven never imaging that anything could go wrong


A War Between Two Brothers

In the beginning of time where there was no evil or war just the paradise of god and the

beautiful arch angles that lived there. There was two brothers that as they grew up they fought and

slowly separated themselves from each other each with different ideas and ways of thinking.

"You're not better than anyone Lucifer " said Michael

"You're just mad that my wings and grace are just more bright and beautiful than yours

and anyone's here" said Lucifer "In fact I should be exactly where God is as his equal nothing

less."

" Ha don't make me laugh, you will never I repeat never be better or equal to God. he's all

powerful and knowing" says Michael " When will you get that idea out of your head Lucifer,

the more you say it the more you lose your shine. "

"One day you will have to bow down to me. I will be as powerful as God and you will be

nothing." exclaimed Lucifer with anger.

As the years went by Michael's beauty of an archangel grew more graceful than before. His

wings became bigger and magnificent. His eyes twinkled and his smile was as charming as his

personality. Michael begun to see that Lucifer wasn't going to give up his idea of being equal to God

so rather than arguing, he let him have his idea. He knew that nothing will become of his idea and

he will just forget it. What Michael didn't know was that Lucifer was building an army to take the

throne of God and wanted Michael to join him.

" Michael your brother has an army headed towards the throne ready to fight for his spot as

equal." exhausted archangel yelled

" Round up all the other angles and meet me at the steps of the throne." "How many followers does

Lucifer have? " asked Michael with worry

" Quite a few sir."

" Okay thank you."

As Michael contemplated why Lucifer would do such horrid action in a place like heaven

and where all this hatred and anger had come from. Michael here's a creak of a chair startle him

causing him to turn around in a swift manner and see Lucifer sitting on the chair with a demeaning

smile on his face.

" Why?" asked Michael

" Because I deserve to be equal to God and better than all of you archangels." responded Lucifer

" But why those feelings? How can someone have feelings like yours when you live in a paradise

like this?" declared Michael

"The real question is why not? Why won't you want to be equal to God or better than him. Come

with me Michael, you and me both can rule this paradise. Look at us we are better than any angle

here. We have more grace and beauty." exclaimed Lucifer

With sad and pity Michael responded " No I won't defy God. What you are doing is wrong. I will

fight against you to protect God." he exclaimed "

"Then i will rage war with or without you, against heaven and all the angles that don't

follow me. You are going to wish that you had followed me when you are defeated." exclaimed

Lucifer infuriated that his own brother would not stand with him

" You're raging a war that can't be won. You can't defeat the power of God, he is more powerful than

you can imagine. Just stop this before it even begins." pleaded Michael

As the battle starts the climate of heaven changed from peaceful and bright to chilly and

gloomy. The sky was dark and colorless. Angles begin to fight on the side they each believe is

correct. Swords begin to be used in battle, stabbing into the bodys of not just archangels from God's

side but painfully Lucifers followers as well. Souls of angles are getting destroyed with every wound

that was pierced into them. The battle was a bloody one with Lucifers followers dieing and not being

able to stand a chance with the other archangels. Michael knew this was his chance and went after

Lucifer to try and stop this madness of war. His father had ordered him to throw him into a pit thats

no where near heaven.

"Lucifer enough! You are losing not just this battle but you are losing your self in this idea of

being better than anyone. " exclaimed Michael " You will never find happiness while you live inside

hate"

"No I will never stop fighting no matter what i do, I will continue to fight for my place in the

throne as equal as God."proclaimed Lucifer deliriously

"As you desire. You and your followers are here now condemned to eternal hell. To live in a pit that's

nine times the space that measures day and night, To roll in the fiery gulf and condemned to

immortality" announced Michael

"I will never rest till I get my revenge. No matter where you put me. I will take revenge on you

father." cried out Lucifer with hatred as he falls into the pit.

"I thought at first,father, that you made all the angles good and Lucifer would forget this idea of his.

But he didn't, then I thought maybe father made two kinds of angles. Good ones and bad ones. But

now….." expressed Michael

" What do you think know my son" asked God in a curious manner as to where michael was going

with this.

" A person isn't split into good or bad. We've all got light and dark inside of us. What matters is the

part we choose to act on. Thats who we really are.: justified Michael as he sees that his brother choose

the dark over the light

Michael sat there watching heaven and how beautiful and peaceful it was. How truly happy

he was. While Lucifer was unhappy and had so much anger in him. He asked himself if he also had

evil inside . If he too could be as evil and demonic as his brother and came to the conclusion he could.

He just chose not to reveal or add to those attributes.


End file.
